Save her
by Kairi0020
Summary: How do you go on living when the only person who loved you dies? ... Steal priceless shit, that's what! When Nate is asked to help a young girl who lost in her life, will Eliot be the one who really saves the day? Eliot/OC
1. Preface

Boston, August 18

It was a nice summer day in Boston and hot as hell. Nate Ford was sitting in his loft, with the rest of the leverage team(Sophie, Hardison, and Parker), deciding which case they should take up next.

"I say we take the case with the mother and two child, I mean it should a priority that we take case with child involved." Sophie said, leaning against the island, nursing for glass of cranberry juice.

"No, I think she should help the man take lost his whole business in computer programming. The guy has nothing and he's like what? 60?" Agreed Hardison, bringing up a picture of the older man, "See, that's just a face that says 'Help me leverage! You're my only hope!'"

Nate stood up from the couch, turning to everyone "Well, I think-" when the door bell rang. "-I should answer that." He walked over to the door, to see it was a man with a yellow envelope. "Yes?"

"A package here for you, sir?" Handing Nate the envelope, and walked away.

"Ok?"

"What is it? Is it money?" Parker asked as every gathered in the center of the loft, waiting for Nate to open it.

"I don't know what it is Parker." He opened the yellow envelope to see a few piece of paper and a CD. "Hardison." Handing the CD over to Hardison, who took it to see what was on it. Nate pushed out the paper and silently read them, when his face slowly turned pale.

"Nate?" Sophie said coming over to stand behind Nate.

"It's from an old friend of mine, Victor, who died a while ago. He wants me to take in his student, and keep her from herself."

Hardison got the CD playing on the big 6 Tvs and a man came up onto the screen. He looked in his older years, about 80 or so, with white hair, pale skin and light blue eyes. He didn't look like he had much time left. The team gathered on the couch and watch.

"_Nate, my old friend. If you are watching this, I'm probably dead (_he slightly laughs_). I always wanted to say that. Nate, I need your help. You remember visiting me, back about 20 or so years ago, seeing a little girl cling to my side, like a lost puppy? Well now … she's really lost. (_a picture of a little young popped up on the screen. She had to be no more older than 8, with a short blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a smile on her face_) This is Sapphire, as you can tell by those beautiful eyes of hers. (_pops another picture of her older, about in her early/mid 20s or so, still with that same smile_)She has been by my side since she was 7 years old, and her mother didn't want her anymore. I love her like she was my own. I trained her in the ways of all forms of Marital arts, guns, knifes. I trained her in grifting, and she figured out how to steal things that she wanted on her own. She is probably the greatest … well, EVERYTHING there is. I have yet to see her failure at anything. She was just so skilled in everything she did, but with that, I never taught her … well, how to live on her own. Everything I tried, she cry and refuse to leave my side, and like an idiot, I couldn't refuse her. This is where you come in. She going to take my death hard Nate, very hard. I know what she is going to do. She going to go insane Nate, she was kill and steal. I'm sure she has already. Find her and save her Nate. She's a good kid, and will be misguided by my death. Please Nate. I can't stand thought of her of her doing all those bad things …because of me. Help her Nate. On one of pieces of paper, there is a list of her aliases, or at least the one she normally uses, all her bank accounts and other things."_

"Well Nate?" Sophie asked, as everyone in the room looked at Nate. Just then, Eliot walked into the loft was two bags of groceries and saw everyone sitting on the couch.

"Hey, what did I miss?"

Nate looked at everyone, "Let's steal a bank account."


	2. Chapter 1: All I Wanted Was Milk

New York City, August 18

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. All of my money was gone, all 748 million dollars!

~5 minutes ago~

It had started out like any normal day for me. I wake up at 5 am, do my daily warm up, practice my knife throwing, but when I went to go make a bowl of cereal for breakfast, I was out of milk. Knowing I didn't have any cash on me, I walked down to the mini mart across the street from my studio apartment in Pittsburgh. As I standing at the cash register, waiting for the guy to hand back my debit card, he told me it was declined. Let's just say, that after he said that, I won't be allowed back anytime soon.

I ran home and got on my computer, checking all my bank accounts and all my money was gone.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

~Present~

I traced all the account records and the all lead to one place. An account that was owned by a man named Nate Ford and the last place he was spotted in Boston at 7:12 this morning, buy a pack of gum with MY MONEY! I hopped ship, grabbing a few outfits and my valuable and jumped on the first train to Boston, to find this Nate person and make him pay. NO ONE steal money from me and gets away with it.

~Boston~

I sat across the street from the address on the account and used binoculars to view into the place. There was only one man there, and he was watching a very nice tv. I'll have to smash that. I made my way over to the building, and up to the apartment. I knocked on his door, holding a box of chocolate I swiped from a girl scout pasting by, and waited for the sucker to open the door.

"Who is it?" he called out

"Hi, I'm Sally Mayveil and I'm raising money for my operation to have my liver replace. Will you buy some chocolate from me." I said in a jolly accent, hoping he would open up. Less noticeable for the cops.

When he opened the door, I flashed him a smile and slammed the box of chocolate in his face. He fell back and I jumped at him, kicking the door shut as well, and got on top of him. He look shocked that I over powered him so easily.

"YOU STOLE FROM ME!" I yelled, punching him in the face, "Now you're gonna pay!"

"ELIOT!" He yelled, and next time I know, a very muscular man came out of nowhere and tackled me. I was laying on the floor, with muscle man on top of me, holding my hands above my head. My backpack pushed into my back, giving me a leverage to turn the tables and get him off of me. Rounding around on the floor, me and muscles when at it; kicking, punching, grabbing and (me anyways) biting. Grabbing my backpack, he ripped it off and tossed it across the room into the hands of a blonde girl, when I noticed there were 3 other people in here. How could I be so stupid.

"Sapphire, please stop this." Nate said, getting close to me.

"Wait, how did you know my real name?" and with that distraction, I was punched in the face and saw black.

"Damn, Eliot. Did you have to hit her that hard?" Said another voice as I slow came to the land of the living.

"What can I say? When I knock them out, they stay out." that was the muscle man who said that. I felt something wet on my face and a body present next to my body. I think I was laying on the couch in the room, it was soft.

"Sapphire. Can you hear me? Wake up." I slowly opened my eyes to see Nate stand over me, looking down at me as I was laying on the couch. Next to me with a dark hair woman, with a wash cloth to my face. There was a blonde girl and a black guy standing behind the couch, and muscle man was sitting in the chair next to us, taking care of himself. I tried to move my hands, but heard a clinging noise. I was handcuffed. Fuck.

"Sapphire, all you money has been transferred back into all your accounts." Nate said. I blinked. Confused.

"Huh?"

"We just need to lore you out, since we had no idea where to even begin finding you, we figure we'd get you to come to us instead."

"Huh?"

"This may all seem very confusing darling, but it's for the best." the dark hair woman said, wiping my face one last time before getting up.

"Why did you want me here?" I asked, trying to slowly sit up, but was pushed back down by muscles. …when did he get over here.

"Stay." was all he said, pointing his finger at me like I was a child getting scowled. I whimpered, and laid back down, not wanting to get my ass handed to me … again.

"You've been a very business girl since the death of Victor." Nate said, taking over muscle man's chair. I froze when he said Victor's name. "Accounting to Hardison, the man behind you, he found that you stole over 550 millions dollars in less than two months, stealing from the mobs, random people, and a ice cream shop in Texas." Everyone just looked at me weird for the last thing said.

"He said if I showed him my boobs, he'd give me a free cone. So I knocked him out and took all his cash, savings and a brownie cookie dough chocolate ice cream cone anyways." Was all I said and Nate moved on.

"Yes, well. You've been busy. You know he wouldn't want you to be doing the things you're doing, right?"

I shot up. "How the hell do you know what he want me to do or not!" I was then pushed back down and yet again, got a finger waved in my face, and I snapped my teeth at him.

"Because, he told us." Nate said and nodded to Hardison, and them a video of Victor popped on the 6 TVs.

'_I know what she is going to do. She going to go insane Nate, she was kill and steal. I'm sure she has already. Find her and save her Nate. She's a good kid, and will be misguided by my death. Please Nate. I can't stand thought of her of her doing all those bad things …because of me.'_

"Master…." I looked down. I was ashamed. I know I shouldn't have done all those bad things, because he would no disapprove, but I was in so much pain. I tried not to cry. So what did these people want with me?

"Victors asked me to take you in, which I will glad do for him. He-"

"You are no my master! I don't have to take orders from you! I'm leaving!" I jumped off the couch and made my way over and up the stairs and shut myself into a room. I know I only had seconds, I picked the locks and tossed them across the room. I was about to jump out the window, with muscle man broke down the window and grabbed me by the ankle, pulling me back into the apartment.

"You're not going anywhere but back down stairs."

"Make me."

"You asked for it." Then muscles and I went at it again. Clashing into things, knocking stuff around. Punch, block, punch, hit, kick, block, punch, block. We went at it for about 3 minutes, before a tripped on some glass that covered the floor. Muscle took advantage of this fall, and jumped on top of me, handing my hands down next to my head and got right between my legs. I was panting and sweat and he was doing the same.

"You will stay here and you will listen to Nate, or else."

"Or else what? You gonna shake your finger at me again? Or spank me?"

His face dropped down closer to mine, making me blush and scared of the look in his eye.

"You bet you ass I'll do that and more."

"Didn't you two just have sex?" the blonde asked at everyone stepped into the room to see us in this position and the room trashed.

"Damn. That's insane." Hardison said and winked at me. Nate and the dark hair woman just shook their heads.


End file.
